coachsmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach's Mansion
'''Coach's Mansion '''is a game created by MJ. It sets in few days shortly after aftermath of World War VI called World War Z II. It has more lines for all Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 characters and more playable characters, more weapons, more sceneries, more zombies, excluding psychopaths (e.g. unstealthable cartoon enemies, Nazis, Adjistanian terrorists, mercs, Venezulean armies), etc. Foods #Apple #Bacon #Baguette #Baked Potato #BBQ Chicken #BBQ Ribs #Beans #Brownie #Bubble Gum #Burrito #Cabbage #Cake #Cheese #Cheese Puffs #Chili #Chocolate Rings #Coffee #Coffee Creamer #Cookies #Corn #Donut #Fish #French Fries #Frozen Vegetables #Grape Bar #Grapefruit #Hamburger #Hotdog #Ice Cream #Ice Pops #Japanese Radish #Jellybeans #Lettuce #Lobster #Melon #Milk #Mint Candy #Onion Rings #Orange #Orange Juice #Pasta #Pie #Pineapple #Pizza #Potato Chips #Pumpkin #Raw Meat #Snack #Soda #Sour Cream Gum #Squash #Strawberry Bar #Steak #Sushi #Taco #Thawed Vegetables #Uncooked Pizza #Well Done Steak #Yogurt #Yogurt Pretzel #Zucchini Weapons #2x4 #6 Shooters #Acetylene Tank #Accuracy International AWSM #Acoustic Guitar #Ad Board #Air Horn #AK-47 #Altimeter Charges #Amplifier #Arc Welder #Arrow & Bow #Assault Rifle #Auto Shotgun #Axe #Backtail #Baking Ingredients #Barbell #Barstool #Baseball Bat #Basketball #Bass Guitar #Battery #Battle Axe #Bench #Bile Bomb #Bingo Ball Case #Blast Frequency Gun #Bonesaw #Boomerang #Bowie Knife #Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Boxing Gloves #Box of Nails #Box of Syringes #Broadsword #Broken Butterfly #Bucket #Cactus #Canned Food #Canned Sauce #Cardboard Box #Cardboard Cutout #Cash Register #Casino Chips #CD #Centurion Bust #Ceremonial Sword #Chainsaw #Chair #Chef Knife #Chemicals #Chicago Typewritter #Chrome Shotgun #Cleaver #Combat Knife #Combat Rifle #Combat Shotgun #Computer Case #Condiment #Cooking Oil #Cooking Pot #Cricket Bat #Croupier Stick #Crowbar #Cushioned Chair #Cyro Pod #Defibrellator #Dishes #Dolly #Drill Bucket #Driller #Drum #Dual Pistols #Dumbbell #Dynameat #Dynamite #Electric Chair #Electric Crusher #Electric Guitar #Electric Rake #Excavator #Explosive Barrel #Exsanguinator #Fancy Bench #Fancy Chair #Fancy Portrait #Fence #Fire Axe #Firecrackers #Fire Extingusher #Fire Spitter #Fireworks #Flaming Gloves #Flaming Sword #Flamthrower #Flashlight #Foam Hand #Folding Chair #Football #Fountain Fireworks #Frag Grenade #Freezer Bomb #Frisbee #Frying Pan #Garbage Can #Gas Can #Gasoline Canister #Gem Blower #Gems #Giant Chainsaw #Giant Dice #Giant Stuffed Bull #Giant Stuffed Donkey #Giant Stuffed Elephant #Giant Stuffed Rabbit #Gift Shop Lamp #Glock #Golf Club #Grenade #Grenade Launcher #Guitar #Gumbball Machine #Hacksaw #Hammer #Handbag #Handgun #Hangar #HDTV #Heavy Machine Gun #Hedge Trimmer #Heliblade #HK36 #HK5 #HK7 #H&K MP5 #Hockey Stick #Hot Plate #Hunk of Beef #Hunk of Chicken #Hunk of Pork #Hunting Knife #Hunting Rifle #I.E.D #Impact Blaster #Impact Hammer #Indoor Garbage Can #Infernal Arms #IW-80 A2 #Juice Cask #Katana #Keg #Ketchup #Keyboard #King Salmon #Knife Arms #Knife Gloves #Laser Gun #Laser Sword #Lawn Dart #Lawnmower #LCD Monitor #Lead Pipe #Leaf Blower #Leaf Rake #Light Machine Gun #Lipstick Replica #M14 #M16 #M16A2 #M1911 #M4A1 #M60 #M60E3 #M8 #Machete #Machinegun #Magnum Pistol #Mailbox #Mailbox Post #Mannequin #Massager #Meat Cleaver #Medical Tray #Mega Buster #Mercenaries Assault Rifle #Metal Barricade #Metal Baseball Bat #Metal Garbage Can #MG42 #Military Case #Minigun #Mining Pick #MK .48 #MMA Gloves #Molten Cannon #Molotov Cocktail #Money Case #Moose Head #Motor Oil #MP40 #Music Discs #Nailgun #Newspaper #Newspaper Box #Nightstick #Novelty Cellphone #Novelty Mask #Novelty Poker Chip #Oil Bucket #Oxygen Tank #P220 #Paddle #Paddlesaw #Paint Can #Pan #Parablower #Parasol #Patio Chair #Patio Table #Peace Art #Perfume Replica #Pick Axe #Pie #Pipe Bomb #Pitchfork #Plastic Garbage Can #Plate Launcher #Plates #Playing Cards #Plywood Panel #Poltergust 9000000 #Portrait #Potted Plant #Power Drill #Power Guitar #Propane Tank #Protestor Sign #Pump Shotgun #Push Broom #Push Broom Handle #Pylon #Queen #Rat Saucer #Ratstick #Riot Gun #Robot Bear #Rock #Rocket Fireworks #Rocket Launcher #Rotating Display #Roulette Wheel #Sandwich Board #Sasuage Rock #Saw Blade #Saw Launcher #Scissors #Semi-Auto Rifle #Serving Tray #Shelf #Shotgun #Shovel #Shower Head #Sickle #Sign #SIG SG554 #Silenced Submachine Gun #Sledgehammer #Skylight #Slingshot #Smokestack #Sniper Rifle #Snowball Launcher #Soccer Ball #Soccer Ball Launcher #Soda Can #Spear #Spear Launcher #Spiked Bomb #Spotlight #Spray Paint #Spreadgun #Stand #Steelrack #Stepladder #Steyr Scout #Stick Pony #Sticky Bomb #Stool #Store Display #Stuffed Bear #Stun Gun #Submachine Gun #Super Massager #Super Slicer #Surgical Saw #Surgical Scissors #Sword #Swordfish #Syringe Gun #Tactical Shotgun #Telsa Ball #Tennis Racket #Tiki Torch #Tire #Tomahawk #Toolbox #Toy Cube #Toy Helicopter #Toy Laser Sword #Toy Spitball Gun #Training Sword #TV #Vaccum Cleaner #Vase #Vinyl Records #Water Bottle #Water Cooler #Water Gun #Whipped Cream Category:Coach's Mansion